


Wake Up And Smell The Roses

by Lady_Wardlow



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crash Landing, Early Mornings, Gen, Mornings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wardlow/pseuds/Lady_Wardlow
Summary: The Fam find the TARDIS crashed in Graham's back garden and go to investigate. All they find is one sleepy Time Lady.
Series: Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998658
Kudos: 19





	Wake Up And Smell The Roses

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see feel free to let me know on Tumblr at @fleur-mistress. Thanks!

Graham woke to the sound of the TARDIS's familiar wheeze as she faded into existence outside his window. That wouldn't have been too unusual, had it not been four in the morning on a weekday, and if the sound hadn't been followed by the horrible creak of wood as the TARDIS crashed into his garden.

"Grandad!" Ryan called from down the hall. "What's going on?"

With a sigh, Graham pushed himself out of bed, making his way to the door. "Sounds like the Doc, son. Let's go see what trouble she has for us today."

"Oh great.. that sounded like a crash, didn't it?"

"Well, she never was that great of a pilot."

Ryan scoffed, taking out his phone. "I'll call Yaz."

\----------

When they reached the garden, they found the TARDIS on her side, covered in dirt and soot, claw marks and scratches all over the doors. She was still smoldering, the heat coming off of her in waves. Not to mention, she was laying in the middle of Graham's flowerbeds, now completely destroyed.

"What has she done now?" Yaz called, running up to join the boys in staring at the smoldering TARDIS. It made quite the spectacle, and she almost wondered how they'd explain it to the neighbors who were sure to complain.

"I have no idea, cockle." Graham shrugged.

Yaz turned back to look at them. "If this is how the TARDIS looks…" 

They all shared a knowing look, none of them brave enough to speak their fears.

"Should we go in?" Ryan asked, poking at the door with a shovel.

\----------

A short while later, they knocked on an ornate door deep within the TARDIS. It was a dark oak, carved with intricate arches, featuring a golden plate that had the swirls and circles they recognized from the console room. It had to be hers.

Knock knock.

"Nnnng.." the Doctor groaned, sitting up in her bed. She mourned the loss of her soft, warm blankets as the cold air hit her, making her shiver. She blinked blearily, looking around for what had woken her.

Knock knock.

"Doctor?" A voice called.

"Hey, Doc, you in there?" Another asked.

Throwing the blankets off of herself, she stumbled out of bed, taking care to throw her robe over her nightgown. Slowly, she opened the door, leaning against the frame as she peered out into the bright room beyond it.

"Mm? Fam? What're you lot doing here?"

Graham looked at her, exasperated. "We could ask you the same thing!"

"You kinda crash landed in his back garden." Yaz offered an awkward smile.

She looked between them. "What? No. I've been asleep!" She said, opening the door enough to step out.

"You sleep?" Ryan said, shocked as he took in her state of undress.

Standing there, leaning against her bedroom door in a soft white nightgown and a constellation patterned robe, she looked nothing like the Doctor they knew. Normally she was so full of energy, but now she looked tired, almost enough to make them forget she was an ancient alien.

"Yes, I sleep! Sleep's important, very important, actually. Almost every sentient being in the universe needs sleep! Including the TARDIS! You should-"

"Doc, first can we figure out why you crashed the TARDIS into my flowerbeds?"

"Oh, right. Yes." She said, pondering for a minute. "About that. I have no idea."


End file.
